The Story Of Jason Grace
by OreWaSama
Summary: The story behind Jason starting at age 14 before Camp Jupiter
1. Chapter 1

The Tale of Jason Grace, son of Jupiter.

All of this events happen before The Lost Hero.

Chapter 1

The Wolf House

It was a magical place for demigods. Hidden in the hills of the bay area in northern California, it was a place all Roman halfbloods would head to face their destiny. Monsters can smell halfbloods, depending on how powerful a demigod it it. Some halfbloods get killed off before they even make it to the Wolf House. The ones that do, are deemed worthy of training from the legendary wolf Lupa. Jason Grace, however, was special case. Taken by the goddess Juno at the age of two, Jason was being trained for a different reason. The gods, of course, didn't tell him what it was other than it was his destiny.

Jason, age 14

The miserable gray rain fell lightly through the forest, soaking Jason and chilling him to the core. The meager sweatshirt and jeans he was wearing did nothing to protect him from the freezing rain up in the mountains of California. Not for the first time, Jason found himself cursing Lupa and her training methods and tests. The fact that Lupa had raised him since he was a kid didn't help at all either. _At least this is the last one, _he thought to himself. Over all the years of him being trained, it hadn't been fun but he did admit it made him a good warrior. Most demigods only spent a little while training with Lupa before being sent off to Camp Jupiter, instead, Jason had spent years. Whenever he asked her that, all she had to say was "Only the Fates know for sure."

"Just finish the test, Jason." He said out loud, focusing himself again. He knelt down at the monster tracks in the ground, freshly dug in the mud of the rainy, cold, misty forest Jason had grown to hate. He studied the tracks, too big to be a hellhound, too small to be a drakon, Jason didn't know the monster he was tracking, just that he had to defeat it, and take its spoil of war.

_I have to be close,_ Jason thought,_ I've been tracking this thing for hours._

The tracks gradually went uphill, the terrain going from forest to mountain side. Jason could sense something was going to happen soon, it was a skill he had picked up over the years training under Lupa. He pulled out his magic coin, Ivlivs. When flipped, it would either turn into a spear or a sword depending on what side it landed on. He held it in is hand, ready to be flipped. That's when a cave came into view, tucked into the mountain side with the tracks leading directly to the entrence. As quiet as he could, Jason crept toward the entrance, listening. All he could hear was the silent sound of rain falling lightly, the breeze blowing ice cold wind everywhere. He couldn't see all the way to the back of the cave, but he had no choice but to go in.

_Great,_ he thought sarcastically, _This is gonna be fun._

He crept into the cave ready for anything. The light gradually faded the further he got, and Jason flipped his coin and it turned into a imperial gold sword. Rain echoing faintly around him, Jason found he had got to the end, about 40 yards in. That's when his instincts kicked in, ducking as he heard and object swirling the the air at him. He dove to the ground and rolled away as a large rock came crashing to the ground behind him, before spinning to face his attackers.

The sight that greeted him was not kind. Three giant cyclops stood between Jason and the exit. The far left one was the smallest and wearing a over sized bright pink scarf, clutching a large club. The middle one had a bright blue mohawk and held a rather sharp looking knife and had a stop watch hanging from his belt. The one on the right was holding a wrench for some reason, and a back pack strapped to one shoulder.

The one on the right, Wrench, squealed with delight. "We got him! Just like brother planned!"

"Brother's plans never fail!" Pinky said.

It appeared that the middle one, Mohawk, was the leader. "The only thing that went wrong was the big boulder that was supposed to smash him," Mohawk said angrily. He seemed to be the most intelligent of the three.

Jason knew that cornered in the cave fighting against 3 cyclops brothers, the odds were severely stacked against him. When in doubt, stall for time. It was a strategy Jason was all too familiar with.

"Masking the tracks was impressive," Jason said. "Too bad it was all for nothing."

The three brothers laughed.

"But there's three of us, and only one of you. And you're trapped in a cave cornered at a dead end." Replied Mohawk menacingly.

_Good point, _thought Jason, but he had to keep stalling until he could figure out a plan.

Not lowering his sword, Jason kept talking as a idea started to form in his head. "Your plan just has one fatal flaw."

"And whats that?" asked Wrench.

"What were you going to do about my friends?" Jason asked, trying to make it as believable as he could.

They all paused, stopped and stared at each other. "Friends?" Questioned Pinky.

"He's bluffing!" yelled Mohawk. "He came alone."

"If you say so." Shrugged Jason innocently. "But haven't you heard demigods go one quests in threes?"

The bothers exchanged nervous looks.

"I may have heard that before," whispered Wrench into Mohawks' ear.

"Go and check outside!" Mohawk yelled.

As Pinky left down the tunnel, Jason guessed he had about 2 or 3 minutes before he got back and informed Mohawk that there were no other demigods.

_I have to end this before he gets back...or I'm probably dead. _Jason thought grimly to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;"Chapter 2/p  
p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;"Inside The Cave/p  
p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;"Jason's chest started hammering as his heart started pumping faster and faster. In the next few moments, he would either live or die. Unfortunately it was a feeling he was familiar with. He took a deep breath to try to calm his nerves./p  
p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;""Why are you so worried brother?" Asked Wrench. "It's only two more demigods, nothing we can't handle."/p  
p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;"Right now, Jason thought. While they're distracted./p  
p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;""We've been given a lot of gold to put an end to the son of Jupiter, if he has friends we slay them too!" replied Mohawk/p  
p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;"Slowly, Jason started to kneel to the ground as if he were to tie his shoe. /p  
p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;""You've been given a lot of gold!" complained Wrench. "We each only got a little!"/p  
p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;"Jason kept his eye on the arguing cyclops, grabbing a handful of gravel and dirt in on hand, sword held in the other./p  
p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;""I came up with the plan!" shouted Mohawk. " I-"/p  
p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;"Realizing they had been distracted arguing, he whirled towards Jason only to see that Jason had closed the gap between them. Lightning fast, he threw a handful of rock and gravel straight into Wrench's face. He yelled and fell back in surprise, but before he could do anything Jason sliced him in half with a golden arc of his sword. Wrench disappeared into a cloud of golden dust, only the wrench remained lying on the ground./p  
p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;"Jason and Mohawk turned to face each other. With his left shoulder facing towards the exit, and his right shoulder facing the end of the tunnel Jason saw the light flickering and realized Pinky was inside the cave running towards them! If I get trapped between them I'm dead, Jason's well trained instincts told him. Mohawk knew the same thing and smiled and said, "We shall enjoy our revenge for our brother,"/p  
p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;"Which way? Jason's eyes fluttered towards the exit of the cave and back to the end, cyclops on both sides closing in fast. Mohawk's smug smile changed to a look of surprised when Jason snatched the wrench off the ground and sprinted straight towards Pinky who was running directly at Jason at the same time. At the last second before their collision, Jason slid to the ground taking Pinky's legs out and sending him crashing to the ground. Ignoring the cuts and bruises that now covered his body, Jason jumped to his feet and ran over to Pinky, cutting him in half. He disappeared into golden dust./p  
p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;"Jason picked up the bright pink scarf and wrapped it around his arm. Wrench in one hand, sword in the other, he started running back down the hill towards the forest again. He heard Mohawk yelling from behind him./p  
p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;""Jason Grace!" He roared, "You will not escape from me!"/p  
p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;"How does he know my name? Jason thought back and remembered Mohawk had said someone paid the cyclops gold to kill Jason. Who could it be? Jason wondered, and why target him? As he was distracted by these thoughts, he suddenly lost his footing and crashed to the ground. He had a moment of terror as he thought Mohawk was right behind him, but as he got to his feet he saw Mohawk was still a little ways away closing the distance while Jason fell. Jason kept running, hoping he could tire out Mohawk before facing him. /p  
p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;"Gradually the trees started to thicken, and the ground leveled out again. Jason found himself back in forest and hid behind a tree to catch his breath. While he recovered, he noticed that his left arm was in a lot of pain. I must have strained it when I fell. The adrenaline had made it so he hadn't even felt it at the time./p  
p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;""You can run Jason Grace," Mohawk's voice could be heard from a little distance away. "But I will find you and then this whole thing will be over!"/p  
p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;"Jason guessed Mohawk was about 30 feet away, just out of sight behind the trees and bushes of the forest. Freezing, wet, cuts all over his body, and with a injured left arm, Jason was suddenly sick of the entire quest he was on. Using his anger for energy Jason crept as silently as he could towards where he thought Mohawk was. He could hear the cyclops thrashing through the forest up ahead. Jason peered through the bush he was crouched behind, and could see that Mohawk was standing in a clearing up ahead. Mohawk was looking right and left, unsure which way to go. It seemed he had lost track of Jason for the time being. /p  
p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;"With the light sound of rain coming down to cover him, he walked as silently as he could praying Mohawk wouldn't look back and spot him. He was past the trees and into the clearing when Mohawk suddenly turned around and threw his knife at Jason with amazing speed and accuracy for a cyclops. Jason dove away instinctively but was a little bit too late. He felt the knife lash across his right arm and felt a white hot pain as the knife cut him./p  
p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;""Idiot demigod!" Mohawk said triumphantly. "Monster can smell demigods from miles away, you never had a chance to escape!"/p  
p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;"Jason stood dazed, his left hand pressing over the cut on his right arm. Mohawk was about 3 feet taller than Jason, and faster and stronger. Jason knew he would have to outsmart Mohawk in order to have a chance at winning. Slowly they circled each other, waiting for the other to attack. The only advantages on Jason's side was his sword and his quickness. Mohawk rushed towards Jason, attempting to tackle him like a linebacker in football. Jason drove out of the way and brought up his sword as Mohawk passed by him. He heard a roar telling him that his sword had struck but it wasn't deep enough to defeat Mohawk, who stood up wincing from the cut in his side./p  
p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;"It was Jason's turn to rush at Mohawk, pressing for a advantage while Mohawk was still recovering. He swung his sword but it only hit air. Mohawk evaded the strike and stepped back. Jason swung again but Mohawk dodged it and avoided the sword. Jason could feel his arm starting to tire./p  
p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;"I can't keep swinging aimlessly like this, He would have to make full use of the energy he had left. Suddenly a better idea popped into Jason's head. It was extremely risky because he would be completely defenseless for a few seconds, but he could also end the fight in an instant if his plan was successful. First he needed to get Mohawks back turned. Ever since Mohawk had took a piece of Jason's sword to his side, he seemed slightly reluctant to keep fighting, backing away whenever the sword got near him. When the distance between them got to about 15 feet, Jason turned and ran backwards toward the knife that Mohawk had thrown at him. It was wedged in the ground a ways behind him, tinted red from where it had nicked Jason's arm. He scooped it up and threw it a Mohawk who had started to chase him but missed on purpose. The knife spun into a tree off the right of Mohawk, a bit behind him./p  
p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;"Mohawk looked at Jason and then over at the knife. "Fool!" He said to Jason, and then turned to grab the knife from the tree. Mohawk thought Jason was too far away to do anything, but he was wrong as Jason flipped his sword. In mid air, it turned into a imperial gold spear. He caught it again and threw it Mohawk. Just as Mohawk had pried the knife free and turned back towards Jason, the spear sunk into his chest. /p  
p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;""Oh." Mohawk said surprised, before he dissolved into dust. Jason went over and picked up the stopwatch that was lying on the ground. He had the spoils of war. Mission over. The rain still falling lightly, and the it was starting to get dark. Time for a fun walk back, he thought sarcastically as he limped away. /p 


End file.
